1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the integrated capacitor assemblies and fabrication thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a capacitor arrangement having a layer stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit arrangements having capacitors, known as MIM (metal insulator metal) capacitors, may be used in integrated circuit arrangements. Electrode layers, or the electrodes, in these capacitors are not necessarily produced from a metal or a metal alloy. For example, there are electrodes made from doped polysilicon. The electrodes usually have a resistivity of less than 10-3 Ωcm. A dielectric, which usually has an electrical resistivity of greater than 10-12 Ωcm, is arranged between the electrodes.
For many applications, there may be a demand relating to the linearity and quality of the capacitors in the integrated circuits. Also, the integrated capacitor should be as simple as possible to fabricate and the capacitance per unit of chip area should be as high as possible.